


Озимандиас

by take_me_to_battlefield



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_to_battlefield/pseuds/take_me_to_battlefield





	1. Chapter 1

Я так и не смог потом вспомнить, разложить на части, что конкретно творилось у меня в голове, когда меня понесло домой к Адриану Вейдту (по адресу, который я не должен был знать) в тот поздний вечер. Черт побери, ведь я даже не был пьян. Сильнейшая злость, раздражение, досада — и в том числе на самого себя — мешались с чем-то еще, темным, тяжелым и неопределенным; и это было нечто такое, во что я не хотел вдумываться — но оно имело прямое отношение к Вейдту. И тем более я себе не представляю, что нашло на него, когда он открыл мне дверь.  
Возможно, он решил, что у меня на уме какая-то очень дрянная шутка — вполне достойная не вызывающего доверия субъекта вроде меня, известного как Комедиант. Очень мало кому когда-либо хотелось со мной связываться, когда я бешусь, но Вейдт, видимо, рассудил, что раз уж я явился, чтобы непременно расставить все точки над «i», именно к нему — а не к своему старому приятелю Доку, не к Драйбергу и не к Роршаху, — то дело, должно быть, и правда серьезное.  
Все обстояло серьезнее не бывает, — в этом у меня и впоследствии не возникало никакого сомнения. И никто не усомнится, что для кого-то дело приняло совсем скверный оборот — когда ты являешься к человеку очень поздно вечером, практически ночью, чтобы в подробностях рассказать ему о том, до какой степени тебя бесит и он, и все, что он делает (а в нашей группе «Хранителей» мы с Вейдтом всегда в некотором роде обозначали противоположности, и спорили иной раз до умопомрачения), и что ты ненавидишь его, и что ты просто готов его убить. Пока я, причем, все сильнее разъяряясь, говорил — или орал — ему в лицо все это, и еще многое другое, он по большей части отмалчивался (что было странно), и как-то очень внимательно на меня смотрел и явно все о чем-то думал. И чем ближе ко мне он оказывался, тем все меньше мне нравился, если такое было вообще возможно; а когда каким-то образом он оказался почти вплотную ко мне, то я подумал, что вот сейчас наконец он меня ударит — потому что я сам на его месте поступил бы именно так... Он меня поцеловал.  
На первый взгляд, поступить так в тот момент мог только самоубийца, который решил свести счеты с жизнью чрезвычайно глупым образом. Но Вейдт был не таков, и более того — как и всегда, он руководствовался расчетом в своих поступках. Иначе говоря — он знал.  
Сколько раз я бывал в глупейших положениях из-за того, что не мог справиться с собственным характером, сколько раз чувствовал себя идиотом, которого провели — и сейчас же спешил самоутвердиться, — не пересчитать, но именно в этот раз — в какую-то последнюю секунду просветления — все внезапно показалось мне самым что ни на есть правильным, пусть я бы в такое не поверил еще за минуту до этого. Иногда в сознании что-то вспыхивает, как искрящая лампочка в полной темноте, которая вот-вот окончательно погаснет. И образ нас с Вейдтом, когда я впечатывал его в стену прихожей, а он притягивал к себе мою голову, вцепившись мне в мокрые волосы (так как я вошел к нему из-под дождя) так, будто ему сказали, что это будет самый последний секс в его жизни, как нельзя лучше соответствовал этому приходу полного помрачения.  
В первый раз я спешил, и, кажется — да что там, наверняка — был груб, но он терпел. Вы только вдумайтесь в это: Адриан Вейдт меня терпел!  
Тем не менее, я был практически уверен, что, как только мы оба закончим, он меня просто оттолкнет. Где-то очень далеко под нами фонари и неоновые вывески освещали собой очередную паршивую ночь, но здесь, в его спальне, было считай что совершенно темно, хоть глаз выколи. И я вовсе не был уверен, что Вейдт станет коротать со мной время до утра. А даже если вдруг и станет, по какой-нибудь странной причине, то тогда, снова увидев при свете дня мою рожу — скажем так, не пересмотрит свои решения. Что уж греха таить: многие пересматривали, и при этом были не сказать чтобы очень сильно неправы.  
Если бы я тогда был хоть в какой-нибудь мере склонен к рефлексии и спросил себя, почему это я глубокой ночью, когда давно уже должен был, насосавшись виски, видеть дурные сны, вместо этого трахаю Адриана Вейдта в его собственной спальне, — то я, возможно, ответил бы себе: потому что никто в жизни не догадается, что я здесь и что я это делаю.  
Никто никогда бы не сказал, что Вейдт, или тем более я — приверженец образцовых нравов, но чтобы вдруг я и _Вейдт_ каким-то образом оказались, как это стыдливо называют, «вместе»? Никто бы в это не поверил. И вот поэтому оба мы, возможно, в душе предполагали, что то, что мы делаем — _«безопасно»._ Так мы оба как бы исчезали с радаров, оказывались там, где нас никто не сообразил бы искать. Меня-то уж точно никто не стал бы искать в пентхаусе Вейдта. И поэтому-то мне и не хотелось оттуда уходить. Вначале.  
Так или иначе, а тогда, в первый раз, я мало о чем думал — не думал даже о том, что будет славно вспоминать, как однажды я лицезрел затылок Вейдта в таком ракурсе; да и все равно я лишь очень смутно видел его; и вдруг услышал, как он стонет. И я под пыткой не сознался бы в этом, ни тогда, ни позже, но чем-то его стон меня вдруг поразил — и даже не тем, что Адриан Вейдт, оказывается, был способен издавать такие звуки, а тем, что причиной того, что он их издавал, был я.  
А затем он нашарил мою руку на своем бедре, и сжал мои пальцы своими — холодными; и вот именно тогда я впервые за очень и очень долгое время осознал, какое мерзкое обыкновение некоторые из нас усвоили, и в том числе и я — трахаться, стараясь как можно меньше касаться друг друга. И тут он потянул меня на себя — неловко, однако этого хватило, чтобы мы оба потеряли равновесие; но такое не имеет значения, когда голову у тебя ведет так, как не вело уже очень давно, слишком давно; и наконец-то тебе хорошо, и наконец-то пропадает решительно все в этом чертовом мире — кроме ощущения тела Адриана Вейдта и его волос, в которые я уткнулся лицом.  
Иногда — в моем опыте, чрезвычайно редко — но такое бывает, когда какая-нибудь сущая мелочь неожиданно тебя заставляет, несмотря на весь здравый смысл, заподозрить, что уйти прямо сейчас, то есть, сразу после того, как вы оба отдышитесь, будет проблематично. Однако, если бы он захотел, я бы ушел. Но он не захотел.

 

Я благоразумно (благоразумие вечно губит нас) решил, что не буду задаваться никакими сложными вопросами, и уж тем более не стану задавать их ему. Конечно же, никогда не знаешь, кому _еще_ может прийти в голову следить за тобой (помимо тех, кто уже и так следит, или во всяком случае пытается). Но Адриану уж точно было ни к чему забивать себе голову моими проблемами, а я в любом случае бы не дал и гнутого цента за жизнь любого, кто из какого-нибудь заблуждения — для идиотской попытки шантажировать, например — решил бы ко мне привязаться. А без моего «супергеройского» костюма я превращался в сравнительно неприметного высокого мужчину крепкого сложения, обычно одетого во что-нибудь темное. Кожаная куртка, тяжелые высокие ботинки — этакий недорокер. Тот самый вид, который делает тебя «очень даже крутым» в глазах молодежи лет чуть за двадцать, а в глазах твоих сверстников, которым слегка за пятьдесят, не создает ощущения, будто ты молодишься. Мой двадцатилетний сын меня бы точно не стыдился — будь у меня сын. Правда, кое с кем из молодежи я и правда часто общался, но только это была девушка.  
Вейдт в «обычной жизни», точнее сказать, в своей жизни на публике, предпочитал строгие костюмы, но при мне частенько расхаживал в одном халате, надетом на голое тело. «Не боишься быть беззащитным?» — спросил я его однажды. На что он ответил: «Я не вполне понимаю, что это означает». И, черт возьми, я ему верил.  
Поставить рядом меня и его — мало кому пришло бы в голову, что он может быть нисколько не менее опасен, чем я — солдат, наемник, «Эдди-Блейк-гора-мускулов», и просто человек с самым ужасным чувством юмора, какое вы только встретите. Это от меня люди ожидали, что я могу в самом буквальном смысле облить бензином и поджечь любого парня, который в достаточной мере меня разозлил (а эту меру знаю только я), со словами «И где теперь твой бог?». Я был способен на все, что угодно, в этом никто не сомневался. Другое дело Вейдт. Спокойный, тактичный, корректный, красивый; обладатель одного из сильнейших интеллектов в мире и мультимиллионер. Казалось бы, кто из нас двоих должен был выглядеть внушающим бо́льшие опасения? Хороший вопрос. Могу поручиться, никто себе его не задавал.  
Между тем, если так посмотреть, то становилось вполне ясно, кто из нас на самом деле под кого подстраивается и для этого действительно меняет свои привычки, — достаточно было только приглядеться ко мне. Адриан и правда на меня влиял: я даже стал меньше пить.  
Никто из нашей компании не был в курсе этих благих изменений — ни Лори Юспечик, ни Драйберг (хотя уж он-то никогда не отличался особой наблюдательностью), ни Роршах — а уж этот, если бы о чем узнал, то, надо думать, просто помер бы от смеха. Ну или только слегка приподнял бы бровь; под своей маской он мог скалиться сколько душе угодно, а мог и не реагировать никак — все равно об этом бы никто не узнал. Я никогда его особо не любил: он всегда обожал лезть не в свое дело. Хотя он и не мог тягаться во всеосведомленности с так называемым Доктором Манхэттеном, которого обычно считали главным в нашей шестерке вершителей правосудия (пусть он сам на это и не претендовал).  
Некоторые полагали, что если ради чего и стоит оказаться жертвой несчастного случая в научной лаборатории и разложиться на атомы, а затем собраться обратно, то ради того подобия всемогущества и всеведения, что оказались у нашего Дока. После своего несчастного случая и «восстановления» Док чем дальше, тем все меньше походил на человека, и не только из-за того, что стал сверхъестественным существом и распространял голубой свет. Я, впрочем, отлично знал, что вовсе не обязательно проходить через то, через что прошел он, чтобы начать терять человеческий облик и отдаляться от человечества; так что я его не судил. Уж точно не после всего того, что мы вместе творили во Вьетнаме.  
Больше всего на свете я боялся, что этот сукин сын, то есть Вейдт, вообразит, будто он меня «приручил» — или «прибрал к рукам», или «заставил плясать под свою дудку», или что еще там могло ему взбрести в его такую красивую и такую умную светловолосую голову.  
Разумеется, случалось, мы ругались — не так, как раньше, и не по тем причинам, но от этого бывало не сильно легче. Пару раз даже дрались. Впрочем — да разве это были драки. В настоящей драке не бывает так, что ты дьявольски злишься на человека, но при этом очень стараешься сдержаться и не повредить ему лицо. Крайне странное, должен признаться, ощущение.  
Правда, одна из этих наших драк — а именно, первая — все-таки закончилась для него не лучшим образом, хотя все и заняло вряд ли больше минуты. И то, что после этого он мне не сказал проваливать навсегда, можно было истолковать только одним образом — что он действительно что-то во мне нашел. Ухитрился найти.  
Я, может, и хотел бы сказать, что Вейдт насчет меня заблуждался — но нет, он прекрасно все знал. И мне было трудно решить, к лучшему это было, или к худшему. Я совершенно не сомневался, что он изучил мою биографию (как и всех остальных членов группы) от и до еще изначально, был в курсе всего, что я когда-либо творил, а теперь должен был (за моей спиной) влезть во все это еще раз, и еще глубже, просто чтобы проверить, не упустил ли чего. Так что он должен был, возможно, чуть ли не лучше всех (из них пятерых, включая даже Дока) себе представлять, кто я в действительности такой. Знать в том числе и о той моей милой особенности, что у меня налицо признаки не только посттравматического стрессового расстройства, но и психопатии.  
По странному совпадению, вскоре после того, как я стал оставаться у него на ночь, мне внезапно позвонил один шишка из военных — старый знакомый, немного помялся и как будто бы совершенно невзначай предложил мне военного психолога. Раньше, и еще совсем не так уж и давно (а потому предлог у него был) они уже закидывали эту удочку — после заварушки во Вьетнаме; откуда я возвратился, на первый взгляд, практически как ни в чем не бывало — вот только как-то раз даже Роршах от меня отпрянул, когда увидел мои глаза. Правда, я гораздо лучше владел собой большую часть времени.  
Тогда мне даже не составило особого труда состроить из себя паиньку и согласиться; причем я почувствовал, как они все удивились. По моему мнению, это было, по крайней мере, справедливо — они хотя бы делали вид, что пытаются кому-то помочь выбраться из того дерьма, в которое сами же нас всех и толкнули. Поэтому я действительно пошел и посетил психолога. Только один раз, больше мне не потребовалось; он был неплохой парень, только слишком уж молодой, в жизни не видел ничего, кроме своих книжек, и, конечно, очень мало что понимал.  
Как ни удивительно, но убедил меня «попытать счастья» с Адрианом именно тот неудачный опыт с психологом. А еще полнейшая уверенность, что это именно он — скрытно, в своем репертуаре — потянул за какие-то ниточки (а возможности у него были огромные и связи обширнейшие) и сделал так, чтобы в военном ведомстве опять вспомнили про меня и про некоторые мои, подумать только, проблемы. Но в этот раз я отказался прямо — грубить не стал, ни к чему было создавать ощущение, что я показываю им средний палец в ответ на такую любезность, но в то же время дал понять, что я и так хорошо справляюсь, спасибо вам большое.  
Потому что в какой-то момент я действительно уже почти что стал возлагать какие-то надежды на Адриана. Ведь Адриан знал и был способен понять, казалось, все на свете. Как сразу понял и то, почему я на самом деле тогда пришел к нему домой; иной раз меня очень сильно интересовало, когда именно он начал догадываться. И по всему у меня выходило, что, скорее всего, давно.  
В первый раз мы встретились в начале сентября семидесятого, на первой сходке «Хранителей» (это он придумал такое название), и сразу же очень не понравились друг другу. Затем на какое-то время я избавил от своего присутствия всю компанию — был во Вьетнаме, естественно, — а после этого возвратился (с парой наград, которые засунул куда подальше и постарался про них забыть, а также с самыми дрянными воспоминаниями), получил от американского правительства определенное вознаграждение, и изо всех сил стал делать вид, будто никуда и не отлучался. Хотя чувствовал себя совсем по-другому.  
Они все уже успели наладить отношения между собой, пока меня не было (Док, к примеру, спал с Лори еще до того, как наш бесподобный президент лично упросил его отлучиться на войну во Вьетнам на пару недель, а там с его помощью все и закончилось), так что, разумеется, я возник, как слон в посудной лавке. При более близком знакомстве почти все они мне, в общем, понравились, и даже они сами в свою очередь вроде как начали проникаться мной, но только вот меня бесил Вейдт. Как только я его не называл, и про себя, и за спиной, а иногда даже и в глаза: «пидор лощеный» — это было еще самое мягкое. Довольно-таки странно себя чувствуешь, когда выясняется, что мужчина, которого ты так называл, должен был, и уже довольно вскоре, сделаться твоим любовником. Жизнь вообще полна иронии.  
И если раньше я все прокручивал в голове наши конфликты, то теперь стал чаще вспоминать, как перед лицом сумасбродных идей Драйберга (немного сумасшедший изобретатель, который стал вигилантом — зрелище, конечно, увлекательное, а порой и очень уморительное, но наблюдать его лучше всего с разумного расстояния) я и Вейдт почти неизменно вдруг вставали плечом к плечу. Все знали эту нашу особенность, и, я уверен, в душе очень над нами потешались. Но это было совсем даже не плохо. В этом как раз было что-то правильное.  
Что мне всегда нравилось в людях — так это чувство юмора, а со стороны мы могли бы показаться веселой компанией. Даже в присутствии нашего молчаливого сверхчеловека — Дока, который, впрочем, редко посещал наши сборища. Подозреваю, что мы все его одинаково утомляли. Кроме, разве что, Лори — но она и так после возвращалась домой к нему. И даже с учетом того, что с нами был такой субъект, как Роршах — всегда в своей белой маске с движущимися черными пятнами, обтягивающей лицо. И, нередко — с очередной историей про то, какого очередного выродка, насиловавшего и убивавшего детей, он изловил и прикончил.  
Удивительный тип этот Роршах. Я ни единого раза не слышал даже намека на улыбку в его голосе, а его лицо всегда скрыто. Всем обычно бывает неуютно оказываться единственным человеком в маске в компании приятелей — но только не ему. На его фоне Драйберг, я и Вейдт с самого начала выглядели прямо-таки легкомысленными весельчаками. Мы, под хорошую выпивку и хорошую музычку, изобретали новые способы, как усложнять жизнь парням, которые по своим личностным качествам были значительно хуже, чем даже некоторые из нас — но еще совсем не настолько опасны, как мы; и преуспевали, потому что у нас была фантазия.  
Драйберг все время что-то конструировал и много занимался в спортзале — педантично, как подходил ко всему, что делал, и обожал патрулировать улицы ночью на летательном аппарате, который сам построил. Я его иной раз подкалывал по поводу того, зачем нужны мускулы человеку, у которого есть «птичка», оснащенная всем — от пулеметов и до огнемета. Он обычно отвечал, что на некоторых ночных улицах тебе ничего не окажется лишним — даже если ты «супергерой». И был, конечно, прав.  
Вейдт в основном жил делами своего знаменитого бизнеса, проворачивал свои многомиллионные сделки, при этом еще и успевал заниматься наукой, свободное от всего этого время посвящал тренировкам, а также давал интервью, посещал мероприятия, и занимался прочей подобной ерундой. На те предприятия, для которых он облачался в костюм своего альтер-эго, он обычно отправлялся один, хотя временами объединялся с Драйбергом. Правда, вечером или ночью — в любимое время суток Драйберга — он мог таинственно исчезать по своим делам. Кое-откуда я знал, что он, якобы, часто посещает некие ночные клубы.  
Что касалось меня, то и я тоже много качал штанги и гантели и колотил боксерскую грушу, а еще много пил (хотя и старался держаться в пределах разумного), — а также выносил последние устные предупреждения, стрелял (иногда в воздух) и бил рожи везде, где в этом была необходимость, или где меня просили за вознаграждение. Последнее меня особенно устраивало.  
Вот только даже после всего этого ко мне регулярно возвращались ровно два сильных желания — убивать, или быть убитым. В своей жизни я насмотрелся на людей, страдавших подобным — такие или все ищут заварушку поопаснее и нарываются на драку, или тихо пытаются залить что-то в себе алкоголем, постепенно опускаясь. Ну а я с некоторых пор просто повадился приходить в один высотный жилой дом — не для простых людей; топтать такой белоснежный пол, какой был в его вестибюле, моими высокими ботинками на шнуровке, помнившими Вьетнам, было просто-таки наглым преступлением. А еще там сидел один охранник, который меня тихо ненавидел: в первый раз он не хотел меня пропускать, и я его просто вырубил. Но все это были мелочи.  
Входная дверь пентхауса Адриана напоминала дверь сейфа — хотя была красивой, даже сделанной с изяществом — как и вообще все, что его окружало. Вокруг него будто каким-то образом концентрировалось ощущение скорее скрытой, чем явной силы — хотя по влиятельности он на данный момент уступал разве что всемогущему Доку, а физически был лишь незначительно слабее, чем я, хотя намного изящнее. Но кое-что его значительно отличало не только от меня — чуть ли не от всех мужчин, которых я когда-либо встречал. Мне даже не сразу пришло на ум подходящее слово для этого качества: утонченность. Люди вроде меня редко его употребляют, потому что слишком редко сталкиваются с тем, к чему его можно применить.  
Что до нас двоих, то между нами, конечно же, не происходило ровно ничего такого, что можно было бы назвать каким-то возвышенным словом. То, что он мне позволял приходить к нему домой — хотя и у меня, и у него были все возможности, чтобы встречаться в любом другом месте — и даже спать рядом с ним, могло говорить о том, что он мне (как ни удивительно, учитывая, что за отношения у нас были еще совсем недавно) доверял. Или же просто о том, что увереннее всего он чувствовал себя на своей территории.  
Поначалу мы совсем мало разговаривали — казалось, в этом не было нужды. Когда я пришел к нему опять, впервые после того самого своего вторжения, но уже по его приглашению, то, когда я вошел, вместо приветствия он только сказал:  
— Блейк.  
Я ответил ему в тон:  
— Вейдт, — чувствуя себя при этом легко.  
Адриан умел сражать доброжелательностью, и, глядя в его лицо, и видя, как он мягко улыбается, мне было действительно сложно поверить, что вот в это самое лицо раньше мне иной раз хотелось его ударить так, чтобы его раздражающе-красивые черты уже никогда не были прежними. И он продолжал все так же улыбаться углами губ, когда я обвел его скулу большим пальцем, и в момент нашего, кажется, первого нормального поцелуя он просто излучал какое-то тихое довольство. Кто знает, что при этом творилось у него в душе. Я не назвал бы это счастьем, но это было что-то, очень похожее на покой. И, черт возьми, в ту минуту я даже был способен порадоваться за него, что хотя бы таким путем, хотя бы со мной, и хотя бы на какое-то ничтожно краткое время он его достиг.  
Было время, когда мысль о том, что Адриан Вейдт под меня лег, меня бы чертовски позабавила. Вернее сказать, такой, как я — или _даже_ такой, как я — и не мог бы воспринять это иначе, чем как шутку, но смеялся бы, наверное, как безумный. Я и сам не понял, когда мне вдруг стало не до смеха.  
Странно, как могут изголодаться друг по другу люди, которые всегда откровенно терпеть друг друга не могли.  
«Вы всегда такой грубиян?» — поинтересовался он у меня однажды. Это была одна из наших первых встреч, и вообще только еще самое начало.  
«Да, и это еще далеко не худшее во мне», — ответил тогда я, ухмыляясь (и дымя сигарой ему в лицо). И он и сам об этом очень хорошо знал.  
Он был намного опытнее, чем я — хотя бы в этом плане, — но нам это не мешало. И если бы рассказывать об этом по-простому, или, точнее, значительно упрощая, то все сводилось бы к тому, что я ночи напролет брал его и сзади, и спереди; но на самом деле все было сложнее и свести все это к шутке никак не получалось. Потому что на самом деле между нами все оказывалось вполне серьезно — что бы это ни могло подразумевать в нашем случае.  
Когда я не был у Адриана, то, конечно, на меня в любой момент, когда только мои мысли не были заняты иными проблемами, могло накатить пренеприятное осознание, что я опять творю со своей жизнью херню, причем не исключено, что преопасную, и что с последствиями мне еще непременно придется иметь дело; и поэтому не пить бывало просто невообразимо сложно. Это, в свою очередь, цепляло новую мысль, и такую же неприятную: я воздерживаюсь от выпивки — и спрашивается, ради кого?! Кто мне этот человек, и какое он имеет отношение к тому, кем я являюсь и какую жизнь всегда вел и веду. Я — Эдвард Морган Блейк, Комедиант; наемник, единственный из всех долбаных «Хранителей» профессиональный солдат (и интересно, что бы они делали без меня, моих навыков и знаний, в особенности в самом начале); мне нравится оружие крупного калибра, драки, крепкая выпивка, сигары и потаскухи. Хуже чего бы то ни было на свете в этот ряд вставал Адриан Вейдт.  
Я понимал, чем все это отдает, если смотреть непредвзято — и наша внезапная связь, и то, что (возможно) меня в действительности на нее толкнуло. Он меня младше на пятнадцать лет, все еще молод, в то время как я уже довольно скоро начну стареть. Кто в таком возрасте откажется от чего-то хотя бы сравнительно неиспробованного, особенно если оно само идет в руки?  
Так что мне совсем не грозило как-то внезапно стать менее циничным, чем я был всю жизнь, и в то же время применять этот цинизм к Адриану у меня выходило все хуже и хуже, а он это чувствовал. Больше всего на свете я боялся, что этот сукин сын вообразит, будто я его люблю.  
Я решил взять за правило, по крайней мере, не врать ему и обо всем, о чем он спрашивает, рассказывать без прикрас. Так он узнал, например, о моем столкновении с охранником (которого я, кстати говоря, по-хорошему просил убраться с моей дороги и не быть говнюком, однако он не послушал). А я, судя по всему, благодаря этому избежал проблем, потому как камеры в том вестибюле тоже были. И еще у меня осталось впечатление, что моя история ему понравилась; что он поулыбался ей в душе, хотя и сохранил непроницаемый вид. И в свете всего, что я знал о нем (или думал, что знаю), это было немного необычно: не зря же он всегда больше всего ладил с Драйбергом, именно с Драйбергом, который был самым терпимым к ублюдкам всех сортов, которые так и просят, чтобы их проучили, из нас всех. Проще говоря, и мощные пулеметы, и огнемет на его «птичке» чаще всего были ему нужны лишь для того, чтобы припугивать, а не чтобы убивать.  
Однажды «птичку» с этими двумя пацифистами внутри закидали бутылками с зажигательной смесью, да так, что в кабине стало сложно дышать, но Драйберг так и не нажал на ту кнопку, которая бы моментально превратила самих поджигателей в факелы. Услыхав об этом случае, я гоготал неистово — ничего с собой не мог поделать, — и был уверен, что видел, как даже Док спрятал что-то похожее на усмешку. А Вейдт тогда, конечно, внешне остался бесстрастным, но я мог себе представить, как сверкали его глаза, когда кто-то попытался его заживо поджарить в жестянке, и причем почти удачно, и все из-за того, что Дэн Драйберг — самую малость мягкотел. Теперь я это мог. И теперь — не иначе как тоже из-за его влияния — мне даже приходило на ум одно неожиданное сравнение: в по-настоящему рассерженном Адриане Вейдте было что-то от разгневанного божества. Вот так — не больше и не меньше.  
Я сам теперь мог любоваться «божеством» по большей части тогда, когда оно было благосклонно и довольно. Как оказалось, от меня не требовалось особенных усилий, чтобы он разомлел — а я мог не уставать долго. Его длинные ноги, которыми он меня цепко обхватывал, меня отлично к этому стимулировали — всегда обожал красивые длинные ноги. Еще он занимался, по-видимому, не только боевыми искусствами, но и какой-то акробатикой — а иначе я и не мог назвать то, как он умел гнуться и выгибаться. Таким образом он мог творить нечто умопомрачительное, причем, вдобавок к гибкости, мышцы у него были литые. Стонал он обычно много, на крики переходить не стеснялся, но говорил мало — и все-таки иногда, иной раз, я даже слышал, как он, вцепляясь мне в спину, шепчет едва слышно что-то вроде «Эдди, милый». «Милый», черт подери.  
Я никогда не чувствовал, что в людях, с которыми я спал, оставалась какая-то загадка, но вот в нем она была. Никогда, глядя в его глаза, и даже после того, как он, казалось бы, подпускал меня к себе так близко, что ближе быть не может, я не мог понять, что творится у него в голове. Глаза у него были не совсем обычные — в них было что-то вроде этакой прохладной прозрачной глубины; такое видишь иногда во взгляде у выходцев с европейского севера, причем чаще это встречается у женщин, чем у мужчин. У него в речи и правда проскальзывал немецкий акцент — хотя и не на публике; видимо, у него вошло в привычку каждодневно прикладывать усилия, чтобы никому не давать повода случайно вспомнить, что вообще-то он — ассимилированный немец.  
Ему нравилось, отдыхая, класть голову мне на плечо; как бы демонстрируя доверие, но у меня чаще возникала мысль, что он будто прячет лицо. И это мне кое о чем напоминало.  
Наши маски всегда были в некотором роде условностью — за исключением разве что случая Роршаха; да и вообще наши образы «супергероев» по определению были куда больше демонстрацией, чем маскировкой. Я сам, к примеру, был бы сумасшедшим, если бы не понимал, когда уместно первое, и когда — второе, а те, кто плохо видел эту разницу или не знал меры, обычно не надолго задерживались на этом свете. Но меня интересовало, что на самом деле демонстрировали все остальные, и что они прятали. У Адриана была масса секретов, и я не надеялся, что сумею много из него вытянуть, даже если буду осторожен и мне сильно повезет. Но хотя бы с одним из них, с тем, что лежал на поверхности, я мог попытать удачу.  
Однажды мы с ним лежали в постели — лежали тихо, после того, как он получил от меня все, чего хотел, и еще сверху. Если совсем начистоту, то сейчас скорее он давал мне отдохнуть, чем я ему, как ни досадно было это признавать. Он лежал в своей любимой позе, пристроив голову на моем плече, так что его лица я, как обычно, не видел. Он вполне мог дремать, а мог бы даже и уснуть; но что-то мне подсказывало, что его глаза открыты.  
Я решил, что момент подходящий.  
— Адриан? Я давно хотел тебя спросить. Почему ты назвался «Озимандиас»?  
— Что?.. — сонно отозвался он.  
— Я говорю, почему — «Озимандиас»? Мне всегда было интересно.  
Он помолчал. Как-то задумчиво погладил мою руку, лежавшую на груди.  
— Это в некотором смысле символизм, — медленно ответил он, наконец. — Все наши прозвища, и то, что стоит за ними. Все это понимают, даже Роршах, хотя он и делает вид, что выбрал себе имя случайно.  
— Ну и что подразумевал ты, когда назвался «Царь Царей»?  
Он как-то слегка двинулся, но голову по-прежнему не поднимал.  
— Честно говоря, еще не так давно я бы даже не предположил, что ты знаешь сонет Шелли.  
— Ну, даже ты не можешь знать все про всех, а?..  
Он снова помолчал.  
— Да, наверное, ты прав.  
— Поверь, я за свою жизнь навидался и наслушался всякого. И в том числе всяких трескучих прозвищ...  
— Тогда, наверное, я рад, — сказал он, — что Озимандиас для тебя — не просто «трескучее прозвище».  
— Конечно, нет. Еще это было древнегреческое имя Рамзеса Второго. Был такой египетский фараон.  
— Ты и это знаешь?  
— Сходил в библиотеку.  
Тут он, наконец, приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на меня.  
— Я уже говорил — я вечно не могу понять, шутишь ты или нет.  
— Я серьезен, — ответил я, — как никогда.  
Теперь он все скользил взглядом по моему лицу, и в этом взгляде было нечто характерное; иной раз людей заводят самые странные и нелепые разговоры, и по его глазам я понял, что почему-то именно сейчас он захотел вытрахать из меня душу. И меня это устраивало, но также мне все еще хотелось получить от него ответ.  
— Ну так вот, про, как ты говоришь, символизм. Доктор Манхэттен у нас — смертельное оружие, как ядерная бомба. «Проект Манхэттен», с ним все понятно. У Роршаха — абстракция вместо лица, потому что он из нас единственный, кому маска просто жизненно необходима — это его кредо, его оружие и его защита. Драйберг — Ночная Сова Номер Два, получил свое имя от предшественника, а еще он любит ночь значительно больше, чем день. С Лори — примерно то же самое, она — Шелковый Призрак Вторая. Я — Комедиант... наверное, потому, что шучу так, что обхохочешься, хотя ты с этим и не согласен. Ну а ты? Зачем тебе брать имя фараона, который очень много о себе воображал, а потом после него осталась только одна разрушенная статуя?  
— Все очень просто, — спокойно сказал Адриан. — Меня не интересует, что было после Озимандиаса. Меня интересует, что было _при_ нем.  
— А что при нем было?  
— А разве ты не помнишь? — спросил он, и усмехнулся. — «Я — Озимандиас, я — царь из всех царей; глядите на мои великие творенья, вы, сильные; и мучайтесь...» Это об абсолютном могуществе... Знаешь это чувство, когда кто-то превосходит тебя до такой степени, что бессильная зависть превращается в физическую боль?  
— Я знаю достаточно про физическую боль. И я знаю очень много куда более эффективных способов ее причинить.  
Он все смотрел на меня своим пристальным взглядом, за которым могли скрываться совершенно любые мысли, и я прибавил:  
— Никогда не умел хорошо понимать поэзию.  
Он на секунду опустил глаза, и мне показалось, что если в них был лед, то он растаял. Он слегка вздохнул.  
— Мне от тебя это и не нужно.  
— Да? А что же тебе _нужно?_  
— Ты знаешь, — шепнул он, и вот это мне было уже гораздо больше по душе.


	2. Chapter 2

*

Не то чтобы совсем скоро я забыл наш разговор про «царя царей», но и не стал ему придавать особенно большое значение. У Адриана были странности — на самом деле их у него было много; и увлеченность Рамзесом Вторым выглядела лишь еще одной из них. И еще про себя и Адриана я знал наверняка ровно три факта: что я его сильнее физически, хотя так будет не всегда; и что он — умнее, чем я, — этого у него уж никак не отнимешь; и что я действительно считаю его странным — даже не в каком-то плохом смысле, просто в нем было нечто непостижимое. По-своему он был даже страннее, чем Роршах.  
Все было куда как непросто, но в то же время все-таки лучше, чем могло бы быть. У меня была единственная «психотерапия», которую я признавал (естественно, помимо выпивки) — секс и острые ощущения; потому как с Адрианом острота всех ощущений со временем почему-то совсем не притуплялась. Но самое главное — наконец нашлось нечто такое, что смогло вытеснить в моей голове Вьетнам с главного на второстепенный план. И это, конечно же, было связано с Адрианом: если он с некоторых пор мной пристально интересовался, то и я им тоже. И здесь было чему уделить внимание и над чем подумать.  
У Адриана было сознание некой очередной победы, пусть маленькой, которую он одержал, и я даже не мог его за это винить. У нас у всех были «Хранители» — как своя ноша, которую мы на себя взвалили, а своя ноша, как известно, рук не тянет — во всяком случае, в теории. У Дэна Драйберга был специально оборудованный секретный подвал, где он держал «птичку», свой костюм, оружие, все оборудование, инструменты и так далее. А в этом подвале был один старый диван, на который я мог с размаху сесть, взяться за переносицу и сообщить Драйбергу и всему миру, как я заебался. Что, в общем, тоже бывало отчасти приятно.  
У меня имелась одна смешная теория — о которой я никогда не рассказывал Адриану, потому что знал, что он этого не вынесет. Теория была о том, что на самом деле «Хранителей» собрал вместе вовсе не Адриан, а я — хотя это именно он устроил нашу первую встречу. И на этой самой встрече я всем им заявил, что все то, что говорит Адриан — это полная херня, и что «Хранители» — тоже херня, и в них нет никакого смысла. И однако, как ни странно, после этого мы собрались на еще одну встречу, и еще на одну, и на следующую — и в результате стали именно теми, кем и хотел нас сделать Адриан. Наверное, как я предполагал, все это было в основном благодаря тому, что мои слова побудили остальных противоречить.  
Было время, Адриан никак не мог понять, что я, после моих же собственных слов, делаю среди _«его»_ «Хранителей», и не сильно это скрывал. У него могли быть и кое-какие другие причины в душе сильно желать меня выдворить, но те были особого рода. Позднее же он мог кое-что выведать насчет моих мотивов, а если он это сделал, то с того самого дня вместе со мной хранил один мой секрет.  
Лори Юспечик была Шелковым Призраком _Второй,_ а я знал ту женщину, которая была Первой, и это была ее мать. Очень может быть, что если бы я никогда не встречал Шелкового Призрака Первую, так было бы значительно лучше и для нее, и для меня, но все сложилось так, как сложилось. И вот, когда двадцать лет спустя, Шелковый Призрак Вторая тоже пришла по приглашению Адриана Вейдта, и мы с ней впервые очутились в одной комнате, то я оказался как в ловушке из-за всего того, что могло бы нас связывать и все эти двадцать с небольшим лет, и теперь. В ее лице ко мне буквально пришел отголосок наших прежних страстей, если можно так выразиться, — тот еще отголосок. Но если уже одно только это не было достаточной причиной, чтобы быть рядом с ней хотя бы теперь, или просто не вызывало к жизни тот чертов долг, который я кое перед кем уже очень давно накопил... Я дрянной рассказчик. Могу сказать одно — только из-за Лори я и не ушел оттуда почти сразу же, и молча, наплевав в том числе и на любые интересы правительства нашей страны. А все прочее случилось из-за того, что мне довольно часто бывает просто необходимо выводить всех из себя, потому что иначе мне кажется, что меня не замечают, и от этого меня как будто и нет.  
Иногда я очень дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, о чем думал Адриан, когда наблюдал за мной и Лори — а он был свидетелем многих сцен, много раз за нами следил этим своим нечитаемым взглядом, который всегда подмечал все. И я чертовски радовался каждый раз, когда видел, что она доверяет мне, отпетому головорезу, явно намного больше, чем ему. От него же я хотел только одного — чтобы он хорошенько за собой следил и относился уважительно к моей дочери, которая не подозревает о том, что я — ее отец, что, вероятнее всего, к лучшему. И если он действительно знал про этот мой секрет, то позволь он себе за моей спиной обронить хоть малейший намек перед Лори, и узнай я об этом — я бы открутил ему голову, и точно не стал бы притворяться, что в этом не было ничего личного.  
Теперь, когда даже самому Адриану, похоже, было непросто до конца решить, стоит ли нам не скрывать перед остальными «Хранителями», что между нами, по некой причине, царит полный мир, мы оба могли оценить всю иронию ситуации. И я даже не мог похвастаться тем, что сумел вовремя распознать у него мощнейший фетиш на силу — я просто случайно к нему пришел именно тогда, когда он оказался больше не способен сопротивляться влечению.  
И объектом этого самого влечения стал не кто-нибудь, а я — большой, мощный, непредсказуемый, опасный; со взрывным, скверным характером. А также с ворохом всевозможных травм, отклонений и мрачных приветиков из прошлого, запрятанных во всех закоулках памяти, которые превращали мою психику в бомбу замедленного действия. А об Адриане можно было говорить все, что угодно, но он отдавал себе отчет, что однажды я могу снова не справиться с собой, но его это от меня не оттолкнуло. Конечно, я мог давать ему в постели то, что он мало от кого мог получить, поскольку и сам был совсем не из слабых. Но он не мог быть уверен, что сладит со мной, если в один прекрасный день я по-настоящему озверею. Я же просто знал, что он умеет быть верным (хотя этого я от него не то чтобы ждал, и уж точно не требовал). И я уважал тот выбор, что он сделал, и старался его оправдать. Господь мне свидетель — я и правда старался.

 

Если годами живешь, привыкнув никогда не загадывать на будущее, то полным сюрпризом может оказаться разве что появление какой-то стабильности, в чем бы она ни заключалась. Например, когда ты регулярно проводишь с кем-то ночи и возвращаешься по утрам к себе немного усталым, но довольным.  
И у нас бывали не только ночи, которые были выше всяких похвал, но и хорошие дни. Вернее, по большей части это были утра, а он всегда вставал очень рано и расталкивал меня, как только возвращался из душа.  
Обычно у меня хватало времени как раз на то, чтобы выпить кофе, перед тем, как срочно выкатываться. Никогда не был большим любителем кофе, но он его пил, и меня тоже тянуло.  
— И как ты думаешь, сколько мы сможем скрывать это? — спросил я его одним таким утром.  
— Что — «это»? — отозвался он, не поднимая глаз от своей чашки.  
— Все это. Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
— Я тебе сообщу, когда соберусь делать официальное заявление, и предпочел бы, чтобы и ты меня в таком случае предупредил.  
— Забавно, я как раз об этом думал. Всякий раз, выходя из твоего дома, жду, когда на меня набежит толпа репортеров. С камерами, с микрофонами. «Скажите, как давно вы спите с мистером Вейдтом?»  
— Мечтаешь о такой славе? — осведомился Адриан.  
— Нет, как ты наверняка догадываешься. Знаешь, что Роршах отколол на днях? Ни с того ни с сего он вдруг стал мне рассказывать одну старую историю. Я и так ее знал — еще бы мне не знать! но послушать все-таки пришлось. Это была история про Силуэт — ты же знаешь, кто такая была Силуэт, из нашей старой команды, мы еще назывались «Минитмены»? — и ее любовницу. Тех самых, которых застрелили в постели, а на стене их собственной кровью написали...  
— ...«Шлюхи», — пробормотал Адриан.  
— «Лесбийские шлюхи», если быть более точным.  
— И кто, по-твоему, это сделал? Роршах? — резко спросил Адриан, откидываясь на спинку своего стула. — Едва ли, уже хотя бы потому, что он тогда еще был мальчиком-подростком. А если это был не он, то, скорее всего, нам с тобой пока не о чем волноваться, или ты думаешь иначе?  
— Роршах носит маску из материала, который создал Манхэттен, но это не из-за личной симпатии. Если хочешь мое мнение, то на самом деле ему не нравится никто из нас — разве что, кроме Драйберга, да и то — черт его знает, — и если он ищет предлога, чтобы я и ты стали нравиться ему еще меньше, то, вероятно — не наверняка, но вероятно — он таки его нашел.  
— Это догадки.  
— Тогда к чему была история?  
— А может быть, просто он хотел по-своему тебя предупредить.  
— Мне такое не приходило в голову.  
— Это же Роршах, Эд. Он параноик, и преувеличивает угрозы. И к тому же — если хочешь _мое_ мнение — Роршах — не гомофоб. Он скорее моралист, в некоем своем роде, и скопил компромат на пол-Нью-Йорка, если не больше, но чтобы среди всего этого компромата какое-то выдающееся место занимали мы с тобой, даже если допустить, что он знает?.. А еще ты и я все же значительно опаснее, чем эта самая половина жителей Нью-Йорка. И у тебя, и у меня есть масса средств, чтобы, если что, стереть его в порошок.  
Я поднялся из-за стола и встал перед стеклянной стеной, сквозь которую открывался пасмурный вид на весь город.  
— Справедливости ради, уж Роршаха голыми руками не возьмешь.  
— Но в любом случае — зачем ему такие враги, как мы? Причем, если ты считаешь, что он не предвидел, в каком направлении ты начнешь думать после вашего разговора — я скажу, что, вероятнее всего, он как раз таки мог это предугадать. Все же он достаточно тебя знает. Но он из тех, кто всегда говорит то, что у него на уме, когда считает, что это важно.  
— Все равно не думаю, что он симпатизирует мне или тебе.  
— Нет, но он, очевидно, думает о нашей общей репутации.  
— Репутации? Не смеши.  
— Вот именно. Я фотографировался для газет на фоне «Студии 54» в день открытия, в окружении открытых геев. Как ты полагаешь, Роршах не в курсе?  
— В курсе, надо думать. И не одобряет.  
— Да, потому что для него это — слишком _откровенно,_ слишком публично. Послушай. Сейчас давно уже не сороковые, а мы с тобой — не две беспечные женщины. Я охраняю свою личную жизнь — вероятно, намного лучше, чем тебе кажется. Ты... живешь так, как считаешь нужным, и не мне тебя учить. Но, может быть... — И тут он замолчал.  
— Что? — спросил я.  
— Может быть, — медленно проговорил Адриан, — однажды наступит день, когда нам и таким, как мы... не надо будет ничего скрывать. И, если уж говорить о нас — мы оба в «Хранителях», и рано или поздно это станет широко известным фактом наших биографий. И, возможно, когда-нибудь точно так же будет и с тем фактом, что мы с тобой близки... или были близки. И это совсем не будет чем-то «странным», или «стыдным»... И можно будет сказать — если это так... то пусть люди знают.  
— Возможно, — хмыкнул я. — Но это произойдет не скорее, чем мы с тобой обручимся перед лицом Господа.  
Так получилось, что я стоял к нему спиной, когда это произнес, и поэтому сначала даже не понял, что за звук услышал позади себя. А было это вот что: совершенно неожиданно, Адриан фыркнул от смеха.  
Я обернулся к нему — и тут увидел, как его лицо расплывается в ухмылке, и он начинает смеяться; и не просто смеяться, а хохотать, ржать просто неприлично.  
Но я был бы не я, если бы на этом остановился, поэтому с самым невинным видом его спросил:  
— Что? А разве ты не хочешь выйти за меня? — и сейчас же понял, что тем самым забил последний гвоздь в крышку его гроба, потому что после этого он начал бессильно всхлипывать, а на глазах у него показались слезы.  
Не то чтобы он был неискренним, или в его поведении часто проскальзывало что-то явно неестественное (хотя само чередование полнейшей невозмутимости и каких-то преувеличенных реакций, наверное, могло бы насторожить, и кто-то мог бы сказать, что это ненормально, но я-то спрашивал себя: я что — психолог или психиатр?). Но я замечал за ним способность — или, вернее, его особенность — чем-то настораживать людей, иной раз даже почти неосознанно. Как я и говорил, на самом деле именно он был чуть ли не самым странным в нашей не самой обычной компании, и здесь даже было сложно сказать, в чем именно заключалась причина.  
Когда часто оказываешься в ситуациях, когда либо ты убьешь, либо убьют тебя, это отлично приучает чувствовать людей. И Адриана я тоже чувствовал — и с какого-то момента уже хорошо знал за ним эту его ускользающую чертовщину. То, как иногда он смотрел на меня своим прозрачным и каким-то изумительно непроницаемым взглядом, который при этом был, пожалуй, изучающим. Бывало, он на меня смотрел, как существо из совершенно иного мира, которому очень любопытно меня исследовать и вертеть так и этак.  
Однажды — единственный раз — он начал было рассказывать одну историю, но быстро осекся и больше к ней не возвращался. Единственное, что я определенно понял — это что в детстве с ним что-то случилось, и он очень не любит об этом вспоминать.  
И на это я тоже насмотрелся вдоволь, и к тому же, если кто и мог бы похвастать безоблачным детством, то только не я. Но есть некоторые вещи, которые не спутаешь ни с чем — когда у кого-то вдруг будто каменеет лицо и руки, и он не может продолжать про то, о чем только что говорил, а что-то коротко и невнятно бормочет и отводит взгляд — и причем все это на него так непохоже. И вы оба уже очень давно взрослые люди, но вот тут, глухой ночью, он как-то почти по-детски ищет у тебя защиты, как в тот самый далекий день, когда с ним стряслась беда, а все, что ты можешь сделать — это только сказать, обнимая его: «Вот же сукины дети». Дрянные люди, дрянная жизнь, и дрянной мир, в котором творится такое. И еще ты знаешь, что человек, который находится у тебя в объятиях, ровно ни от чего не сможет спрятаться в твоих руках — но зато уже очень много лет от всего прячется за своими слишком уж огромными жизненными целями и навязчивыми идеями. И ему практически ничем не поможешь, потому как уже слишком поздно — всегда бывает слишком поздно.  
Я не ошибся: он действительно кое-что знал, причем знал на собственном опыте, о застарелых травмах и повторяющихся (и от этого еще более болезненных) кошмарах. Но только сводилось тут все к тому, что он сам нуждался в помощи, и по сравнению с ним в полном смысле назвать _меня_ «пострадавшей стороной» просто язык не поворачивался.  
В целом Адриан был немногословен, и ожидать от него любых откровений было бесполезно — да я их и не ждал. Так же как и он сам, я привык, что мы все — все равно как рыбы в мутной воде, и плывем откуда-то куда-то, как правило, едва замечая друг друга, пока в воде вокруг нас есть кислород. Вот поэтому это так пугает, когда для кого-то вдруг _ты_ становишься воздухом. Наводит на мысль, что человек заплыл не совсем туда и исчерпал свой резерв, а теперь и тебя потянет на дно.  
Впрочем, откровенничают все — хотя и можно понимать разное под словом «откровенничать». Если хочешь узнать человека по-настоящему — выясни, о чем он думает перед сном и какими словами, причем особенно когда он сильно утомлен или немного пьян. Понятия не имею, каким образом абсолютно все женщины берут это на вооружение, не исключено, что этот прием передается от матери к дочери. Лично я знаю только одно — вот именно на этом они зачастую нас и ловят. Правда, штука в том, что все то же самое вполне годится и мужчинам.  
Как-то раз поздно вечером, когда Адриан открыл мне дверь, то от усталости на нем просто лица не было — на что было бы невозможно не обратить внимание даже такой скотине, как я. План у нас был таков: он устал, поэтому мы по-быстрому, тихо и без особых затей трахнемся, после чего ляжем спать. План был обречен, как и все благие намерения мира.  
Неважно, что именно вы вместе с кем-то вытворяете в постели, как давно и как регулярно, и даже какую роль каждый из вас обычно предпочитает, и вообще как далеко вы — по любым причинам — позволяете друг другу заходить. Все равно всегда существует некая граница интимности и доверия, через которую в конечном итоге переступают далеко не все. Так вот в эту самую ночь мы неожиданно через нее перешли.  
В такие-то моменты и кажется, будто ничего уже не имеет значения — ни что было между вами раньше, ни что будет потом. И я как будто мог закрывать его собой от всего мира хоть до бесконечности. Если бы все было так просто.  
Практически каждый в своей жизни хотя бы раз либо видел со стороны, как слепая страсть захлестывает людей, либо участвовал в этом сам. В таком состоянии не думаешь ни про какие последствия, можешь напрочь забыть даже про то, что утром может вдруг оказаться, что вам не о чем говорить. И каждый наивно верит, будто все, что можно и что нельзя сказать словами, может быть раз и навсегда высказано между вами без всяких слов. И, возможно, в словах уже никогда не будет нужды. А Адриан определенно хотел выразить что-то такое, для чего у него не хватало слов, когда той ночью целовал мои руки, ладони.  
Уже ближе к утру после этой ночи, которую мы провели, практически не расцепляясь, будто вплавленные друг в друга, я сильно подозревал, что на этот раз, когда рассветет, это мне придется его будить, а не наоборот, как бывало обычно.  
После того, как мы наконец угомонились, Адриан не стал отодвигаться (хотя всегда любил иметь собственное пространство), а лежал, прижавшись ко мне очень крепко, под моей рукой, и какое-то время я думал, что он уже спит мертвым сном.  
Но тут он тихо, почти едва слышно, проговорил:  
— Это же все, в сущности, очень странно, да?  
— Что странно?  
— Что все так сложилось... Что ты сейчас со мной, здесь.  
— Может быть, для кого-то и странно.  
— Но не для тебя? Я знаю, ты часто об этом думал.  
— Мне кажется, я привык.  
— Да, и я, знаешь, тоже. И я даже думаю... сейчас у нас все хорошо, Эд.  
— Спи, у тебя осталось мало времени.  
— Но тебе же тоже бывает интересно, как мы для кого-то выглядели бы со стороны?..  
— Для кого-то, может, мы и есть бесплатное шоу, но только он вряд ли его смотрит.  
— Ты о Манхэттене?  
— О ком же еще. Черт его знает, что он там на самом деле думает про нас и что ему обо всех нас известно. С этим его... ну, восприятием. Он однажды попытался рассказать, как воспринимает время, но получилось слишком путано. Даже как-то непохоже на него... Я не помню, ты был при этом?  
— Да, — задумчиво и тихо откликнулся Адриан. — Был.  
— Ну и вот... Из того, что он тогда говорил, могло выходить, что он, ну... знает, или по меньшей мере может знать про каждого из нас все, что мы когда-либо делали, делаем или будем делать, как-то так. По крайней мере, это теоретически. А на практике... кажется, все зависит от того, что или кто его интересует в данный момент. А чтобы по-настоящему интересоваться нами... наверное, ему бы следовало видеть нас пореже.  
— Ты тоже полагаешь, что ему...?  
— ...порядком опостылели наши обычные и скучные физиономии? Черт возьми, да.  
Он тихо засмеялся, и я тоже.  
— Может, он бы как раз хотел знать про нас _поменьше,_ но не может.  
— Как ты считаешь, это слабость? — то ли сонным, то ли задумчивым голосом спросил Адриан.  
— Я считаю, что это не мое дело.  
— Судя по тому, как ты уходишь от ответа, ответ был бы «Да».  
— Это не имеет значения. Все равно он Доктор Манхэттен. А это значит «почти все равно что бог».  
— Нет Бога и нет богов, — проговорил Адриан тихо и убежденно. — И ты сам это знаешь, и ты тоже в это веришь. Я это понял, как только впервые увидел тебя... Я тоже их презираю, можешь быть уверен.  
— Кого?  
— Слабых.  
— Слабым может вдруг оказаться кто угодно. В одну минуту сильнее тебя нет никого в мире, в другую — ты ползешь с пулей в брюхе и мечтаешь о легкой смерти. И это еще не самое худшее, что может быть.  
— Охотно верю. И все равно раз за разом по какой-то причине это оказываешься... _не ты._  
— «С кем угодно, но только не со мной»? Я уже это проходил, уж поверь. И даже не буду говорить, как давно. Я бил, — и меня тоже били, меня ранили...  
— Но ты выжил.  
— Мое главное достижение.  
Когда-то я точно не преминул бы его спросить, например, о том, попадал ли он хотя бы раз в засаду. И причем устроенную не какими-то дешевыми отморозками, которые привыкли орудовать в неблагополучных районах большого города, и обычно разбегаются, стоит уложить одного-другого. А настоящими солдатами, отлично обученными и вооруженными злобными дьяволами, каждый из которых просто мечтает намотать на штык твои кишки, и, что самое главное, сумеет это сделать, если только ему дать такую возможность. Подобные случаи могут очень серьезно менять весь взгляд на жизнь.  
В Адриане, как и во многих, пусть и довольно слабо, но еще жило обманчивое ощущение «субъективной справедливости» — только этим я и мог объяснить некоторые его рассуждения. Хотя иллюзией «собственной _неприкосновенности_ » он не страдал совсем — а иначе вряд ли бы стал спать со мной. А я до этого долго только и делал, что нарушал его личные границы — но это как раз его, странным образом, не волновало.  
Любое насилие многими воспринимается как коренное нарушение миропорядка: люди испытывают глубокое изумление, когда сталкиваются с ним, но для кого-то оно — основа всего. И мне не надо было объяснять это Адриану, потому что он сам по неким своим причинам всерьез заинтересовался моим мировоззрением, возможно, ища ответы на вопросы, которые беспокоили его всю жизнь — может, с того самого момента, когда его жизнь сделала резкий поворот и с тех пор складывалась не так, как могла бы.  
В каждом из нас лежит целое кладбище упущенных возможностей, всего безвременно погибшего и так и не реализовавшегося, только у некоторых это кладбище будет пообширнее, чем у других. По-своему это поразительно — как выходит, что ты живешь самой интенсивной жизнью и успеваешь наворотить, казалось бы, столько, сколько кто-нибудь другой не успел бы натворить и за вдвое больший период времени, но потом, рано или поздно, оказывается, что почти вся твоя жизнь — в чем-то другом, неосуществленном и несбывшемся, всегда будет и всегда была. Из-за чего твоя дочь наверняка однажды просто откажется тебя знать, хоть как своего отца, хоть просто как парня по имени Эдди Блейк, едва только наконец выяснит кое-какую правду о том, как ты однажды обошелся с ее матерью, _что_ ты пытался с ней сделать, и таки сделал бы, если бы этому не помешали. А все твои любовные отношения (или то, что можно так назвать) с определенного момента и, похоже, до самой твоей смерти — это попытки хотя бы частично и запоздало излечиться от досады на весь мир, страха и стыда, причина у которого только одна — ты.  
Если от этого что и помогает, то только ночь, темнота, постель и человек, доверчиво прижимающийся к тебе. Человек, у которого действительно есть причины тебе доверять... как это ни удивительно.  
— Но в одного бога, похоже, ты все же веришь, — снова заговорил Адриан.  
— А?  
— Ты свято веришь в американскую военную машину.  
— Она почти такая же, как и во всех крупных развитых странах.  
— И ты веришь в американский истеблишмент.  
— Это, то есть, в кого, например?  
— Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты...  
— Да к черту. Ты говоришь сейчас о Никсоне.  
— И, уверен, ты догадываешься, что я говорю про него не случайно. Всегда хотел узнать, что ты о нем думаешь на самом деле.  
— Я обычно предпочитаю думать о ком-нибудь более приятном. Но когда мы с тобой будем вместе гореть в аду, напомни познакомить тебя с ним. Он тоже наверняка там будет.  
— Ну а если _предположить,_ что я тебя спрашиваю серьезно?  
— Тогда я мог бы долго притворяться, что не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Но зачем это нам? Я не его шпион. А будь я им — нас бы давно уже прикрыли, и не по моей милости. Но мне не надо тебе все это объяснять, правда? Я не дурак и знаю, из-за _чего_ ты, помимо прочего, сначала не хотел, чтобы я был в «Хранителях». Мне это казалось каким-то несправедливым: из всей нашей группы только двое изначально тесно связаны с правительством — я и Манхэттен. Но почему-то именно мне грозили какие-то обвинения.  
Он помолчал.  
— У граждан и у правительств зачастую расходятся мнения насчет того, в чем именно состоит гражданский долг, — проговорил он, наконец. — И меньше всего мне бы хотелось, чтобы нам его диктовали.  
— И мне тоже.  
— Я знаю. И за это я тебя ценю, Эд... И всегда ценил, для этого только потребовалось получше тебя узнать. Но Никсон...  
— Мне срать на Никсона. Думаешь, если завтра мне передадут, что кое-кто бы хотел, чтобы я бросил то, чем занимаюсь в «Хранителях» — вот просто так, то есть, потому, что кому-то просто захотелось меня переставить с места на место, как пешку — то тогда я уйду?  
— Нет, не уйдешь. И поставишь себя в очень компрометирующее положение.  
— Себя — да, но не нас всех, черт побери. И... не тебя.  
Снова он помолчал, по-видимому, размышляя, потом спокойно спросил:  
— На меня уже точат зуб, да?  
— Пока еще нет. Считается, что я лично за тобой приглядываю и не даю зарываться.  
— О да, — пробормотал он, — ты за мной приглядываешь.  
— Кое-кто опасается, что «Хранители» рано или поздно могут стать для нашего истеблишмента слишком дорогим удовольствием. В «Хранителях» — ты, а косвенно, через тебя, здесь якобы могут быть замешаны... скажем так, крупные фигуры бизнеса слишком либеральных или левых взглядов. Еще есть Манхэттен и я. Манхэттен совсем недавно оказал Никсону очень крупную услугу, добыл ему эту невозможную победу. Кое-кто делает вид, что мы бы и так победили, но на самом деле это хрень собачья. Мы все бы легли там костьми, и так нам было бы и надо. Ну а Манхэттен — его-то уж в любом случае никак не получится сделать крайним, даже если однажды он таки откажется быть для них живым ракетным щитом против СССР.  
А я... у меня есть мой послужной список, и только благодаря ему я сам могу за кого-то ручаться. На меня тоже косо смотрят, можешь мне поверить, но я известен тем, что я верный солдат своей страны, мать ее. Любому режиму нужны люди, которые будут делать грязную работу и не будут задавать вопросов. Вот и я им нужен, очень нужен, как бы мало я ни нравился кое-кому из них. Смешные лицемеры, помереть от них можно. Можно подумать, что я не прикрываю и их задницы в том числе, а они об этом не знают. Нет, конечно, у них есть целый запас таких, как я, наемников, причем идейных, но я-то еще и вигилант. Да я почти как символ этой страны, вместе со всем тем, что в ней могло бы быть хорошего... и с тем, что в ней есть плохого. И я могу при желании использовать хоть ранцевый огнемет — такие были у войск вермахта — против кого угодно, — слыхал о «негуманных видах оружия»? Но я никакой не террорист, я борец за свободу и демократию, и именно это буду всегда говорить вслух, когда только понадобится. И за все это меня терпят. Так вот, можешь считать, что я за нас всех поручился — исключая Манхэттена, ему это не надо. И главным образом — за тебя. Роршах, Драйберг... и Лори — с их точки зрения, в общем, мелочь, с ними можно почти не считаться. Да, и они по-своему тоже воюют за страну, но солдат у нас сотни тысяч, и они постоянно умирают, это самое обычное дело. И если ты хочешь это услышать — да, меня к вам прислали... но тем самым вам и дали добро. На время. Пока я буду с вами. Вот и все.  
— И вот после этого Америку называют «страной супергероев», — даже с какой-то горечью сказал Адриан. — Единственный супергерой, который действительно нужен Америке — уже не человек. А героями могут быть только люди.  
— Не суди обо всех по одному недоумку в Белом доме. Хотя я бы не рассчитывал на всеобщую любовь. Как бы все ни обернулось, но самыми популярными людьми Америки «Хранители» нас точно не сделают. Может, даже наоборот. Но суть, конечно, не в этом. Суть вообще не в нас, а в них. В людях этой чертовой страны. Нравится им это или нет, но мы им нужны.  
— В день, когда мы встретились впервые, ты сказал, что «Хранители» — это херня. А что ты думаешь теперь?  
— Ну конечно, «Хранители» — это херня. Но это именно та херня, которую заслуживает Америка... и которую мы все заслуживаем. Несложно прикинуть, до чего докатился, к примеру, этот город, если ему нужны такие защитники закона, как мы... как _я;_ и чтобы мы превращали здесь улицы в поле боя. Даже сраные идеалисты вроде Драйберга это понимают. Но подумай об этом так: у нас есть Манхэттен — и если посмотреть правде в глаза, то он чистой воды пугало, — хотя женщины его за что-то любят; и я — ненамного лучше него, если так вообще можно сказать... Но еще у нас есть ты. Есть Драйберг... он же ведь хороший парень, черт его дери. Наконец, есть Лори. В конце концов, может быть, мы и небезнадежны.  
— Ты нарочно ничего не сказал про Роршаха?  
— Я ничего не могу про него сказать. Не знаю.  
— Ты лукавишь.  
— Скорее осторожничаю. Не хочу разрушить ту картинку, которую тебе нарисовал.  
— Для Роршаха в ней тоже должно быть место. Хотя иногда такие вещи становятся ясны только в конце.  
— А в конце, — пробормотал я, — полетят ракеты и мы все станем пылью.  
— Да, может быть, и так. Но перед тем, как это случится, хотелось бы успеть побольше, ты не находишь? — сказал Адриан, и приподнялся на локте. Волосы свесились ему на лицо, а глаза поблескивали. Его усталости как не бывало, по крайней мере, в эту минуту.  
— О да, пока я жив, я собираюсь здесь оставаться самым неугомонным сукиным сыном.  
— Тогда почему бы тебе не трахнуть меня еще раз? Если уж все равно я не могу уснуть.  
Мало кто после таких слов находит достаточно вескую причину, чтобы потянуть время, но я-то увидел, что с ним что-то было слегка не так. Казалось бы, лишь самую малость, — ни один из любовников на одну ночь, а таких у него, я знал, было огромное число, этого бы и не заметил.  
Адриана называли «самым умным человеком в мире», но так сложилось, что мне даже не нужно было нарочно лезть к нему в мозги, пытаться на чем-то его подловить или играть с ним в его излюбленные коварные интеллектуальные игры (в которых он, конечно же, привык побеждать), чтобы понимать о нем иногда даже больше, чем мне хотелось самому.  
И еще он был красив, — он был самым красивым мужчиной, что мне только приходилось видеть за всю мою грешную жизнь, а когда такой мужчина в постели сам ложится на спину под тобой, притягивает тебя к себе и обвивает руками, целует и, в общем, ведет себя так, будто не он тебя, а ты его сводишь с ума, то не уступить ему бывает очень сложно.  
И все-таки он чувствовал, что в этот раз нам что-то мешает.  
— Ну, что еще мне такое сделать, что тебя заводит?.. Сходить, надеть маску?  
— Какую еще, к черту, маску?  
— О, а ты не помнишь?.. — Он опять тихо засмеялся, причем смех у него был какой-то шелестящий. — Однажды... Нет, погоди, послушай меня. Однажды мы были у Драйберга, и ты как обычно захотел похохмить за мой счет. Мы с Дэном как раз в тот день подогнали под мой костюм пару новых кевларовых пластин, так что я был в костюме и заодно в маске. А ты наблюдал за мной, и когда мне понадобилось выйти, то едва я от вас отошел на десяток шагов, как ты сказал Дэну — а он всегда выслушивает все твои шутки, он же всегда вежливо слушает все, что ему говорят, — ты ему сказал, и довольно громко, что мой костюм очень тебе нравится, и что ты, пожалуй, _не отказался бы поиметь меня в таком виде._  
— Еще одна тупая шутка, не более.  
— Ты и сейчас в этом уверен?  
— Ну а как еще, по-твоему, это можно было понимать? Что я и правда могу просто взять и...  
— ...Что ты и правда мог попытаться трахнуть меня силой, Эдди.  
Он лежал прямо подо мной, смотрел прямо на меня — очень спокойно, очень пристально, — и вдруг от меня до него пролегло немыслимое расстояние, миллионы километров пустоты, световые годы.  
— Никогда, — сказал я, — никогда и ни за что я бы не сделал этого с тобой, черт тебя побери.  
Это прозвучало, неожиданным образом, практически зло, но мне было плевать. Я и чувствовал злость; на _него,_ как бы парадоксально это ни было. Гнев и бессилие, и бессильные глупые слова; только идиоты оправдываются тем, что они «уже не те, что были прежде»; но неужели это со мной навсегда, и неужели вы все никогда не оставите меня в покое?!  
Он улыбнулся — странной улыбкой. Она мне напомнила те полуулыбки древних статуй из Египта, которые я видел как-то раз, когда от скуки меня занесло в какой-то музей. Рассчитанные своими создателями на вечность, они смотрели в пространство незрячими и всеведущими глазами, и слегка улыбались каким-то вещам, которые были известны и понятны только древнеегипетским фараонам.  
— Ты совершенно не умеешь говорить нежности, Эд.  
Я чуть было не засмеялся и не сказал нечто вроде «Чего же ожидать от такого, как я?». Но он знал отличные способы окончательно завладеть моим вниманием, и теперь ему это удалось, разве что, может быть, за одной совсем маленькой оговоркой.  
Счастливцы все, кто никогда не испытывал этого чертова раздвоения чувств: когда ты с кем-то в постели, и все, казалось бы, прекрасно, но по спине у тебя предательски пробегает холодок, потому что где-то в глубине твоего никогда не спящего ума у тебя продолжают вертеться вопросы, на которые на самом деле тебе не слишком-то хотелось бы знать ответ: почему он об этом заговорил именно сейчас? И как долго ждал момента?  
Вот так порой и начинаешь осознавать, что тебя, с большой вероятностью, ждет уже в довольно-таки скором будущем: что, наверное, под конец жизни ты станешь просто еще одним малоприятным параноиком, закрывшимся даже от старых друзей из-за того, что ему невыносимо думать, что однажды он имел глупость впустить в свою жизнь тех, кто _мог бы_ о ней выяснить немного больше, чем надо — хотя наверняка знать нельзя. И вот именно это и мучает тебя сильнее всего.  
И бывает особенно трудно что-то восстановить в памяти в подлинных тонах, из-за все той же паранойи: любили ли тебя по-настоящему хотя бы отчасти, действительно ли ты любил сам. И было ли между вами нечто такое, что измеряется уж точно не в количестве проведенных вместе ночей.  
Ведь практически с тем же успехом это могла быть и всего одна ночь, та, самая первая, когда я явился к Адриану в чуть ли не самой черной злобе за всю свою жизнь, а нашел там... да, в его способности внезапно ответить поцелуем на все самое худшее, что я только в себе носил, определенно была любовь, как еще все это ни назови.

*

В один прекрасный день Адриан, попробовав пошутить (что у него, должен сказать честно, не очень-то получалось), заявил, что я — «скелет, который он прячет в шкафу», на что я сказал, что он, в общем, прав, не считая только того, что мы с ним вместе сидим в этом шкафу. Он поднял брови, и не дай мне Бог забыть то выражение чистейшего недоумения, которое на секунду отразилось на его лице перед тем, как он врубился.  
Вначале он как бы делал вид, что ему, в общем-то, будет все равно, если однажды я просто перестану приходить, и сделаю вид, что не пойму, если он придет ко мне. А я делал вид, что точно так же мог бы приходить на «ночевки» в любое другое место, к кому угодно другому... Не знаю, можно ли было все это назвать «благая ложь». Но от чего-то она нас все-таки точно защищала: что бы там ни было, но некоторые препятствия, с учетом всего, оказываются спасительными.  
Кое-что между нами все же не менялось, и так и не изменилось, потому что измениться просто никак не могло. К примеру, меня по-прежнему то и дело нещадно кидало по всей стране и по всему миру по кое-каким делам, о которых, если по-хорошему, не должен был знать даже Адриан («Отлучиться на пару недель», как я это называл), в то время как он разве что совершал комфортабельные перелеты в первом классе или на личном самолете класса «люкс»: самым сложным, что от него требовалось, было изящно взбежать и спуститься на трапу. И, глядя на него, никто по-прежнему не мог бы предположить, что он встречается с каким-то наемником — то есть с таким, как я.  
И, как и прежде, как и еще с самого начала, я отдавал себе отчет, что когда-нибудь (и причем, очень возможно, не так уж и нескоро) я его спрошу: «Что-нибудь изменилось?», и он ответит: «Все изменилось»; и я с легкостью его пойму.  
Ведь что бы мы ни делали, и даже как бы долго ни продержались, именно этим все и должно было кончиться. Адриан бы, скорее всего, сказал, что это «закономерно», со своей обычной многозначительностью замалчивая тот факт, что дело главным образом просто в характерах нас обоих.  
Наверное, я никогда не встречал человека, который был бы более одинок — на каком-то совершенно неочевидном для окружающих уровне. Несмотря на весь его ум, таланты, богатство, и несмотря даже на красоту. А может, в том числе и именно из-за них, но не только. Например, он совершенно не переносил любых конкурентов. Неудивительно, что так или иначе вокруг него образовывалась пустота.  
Он трахался не менее божественно, чем дрался, и причем даже это делал как-то так, будто всю жизнь этому учился специально для того, чтобы впечатлять. Вообще, стоило хоть раз достаточно явно показать, что ты им не впечатлен, неважно, о чем шла речь — и это грозило в самом лучшем случае смертельной обидой.  
В том, чтобы мириться, ему тоже не было равных, он, как никто, умел делать так, чтобы на время я забывал обо всем на свете, и очень простыми средствами: для нас обоих была очень важна власть, контроль, а он мне его отдавал. Доверялся мне целиком и полностью, и, возможно, именно тут наконец что-то отбрасывал от себя, был по-настоящему собой, и тогда был по-особому прекрасен. Он и знал, что прекрасен; знал, что из-за него мне становится на все плевать — пусть хоть вся Вселенная катится к чертям, когда мы с ним вдвоем, и он вздрагивает, задыхается и вскрикивает, откидывая голову, стискивает меня сильными руками и бедрами, пытается что-то шептать мне на ухо и не может, и все, что для меня существует в этом мире — это горячий рот, скользкая от пота гладкая кожа, сводящая с ума теснота внутри.  
А вскоре после этого он тихо лежал, ровно дыша, изучал меня абсолютно нечитаемым и прохладным взглядом, и словно воплощал собой все в этой жизни, что я хотел и не мог разгадать.  
Однажды он обронил, как будто невзначай:  
— Знаешь, я ведь рос очень красивым, умным и добрым ребенком. И немного застенчивым. Все всегда так говорили. И никто потом не мог понять, что со мной вдруг случилось... А случилось то, что я отчетливо понял, что эта доброта, неспособность поднять руку и ударить, причинить человеку даже малейшую боль — это то, что мешает выживанию. Может быть, это даже всего лишь не что иное, как искажение человеческой природы; звери свободны от всяких наносных и воображаемых конструкций человеческого разума, от наших концепций о добре и зле, которые породила цивилизация, они безжалостны и совершенно счастливы, и наши предки, я уверен, были такими же... И сейчас очень многие любят поговорить о моей исключительной доброте — я ведь занимаюсь благотворительностью, — но я помогаю людям вовсе не из «доброты», моя цель — это всего лишь сделать мир немного справедливее, в том числе для тех, кто никогда и ни от кого не видел справедливости, но при чем здесь «доброта»? На самом деле я бы хотел любыми способами защитить людей от того, что мне самому принесло только боль, спасти... Меня в свое время никто не спас. Мне было десять лет.  
Я чуял, что ступаю по очень тонкому льду, но все же задал ему рискованный вопрос о родителях. Он потерял и отца, и мать в семнадцать лет — и получил огромное наследство. Но спрашивается, где эти люди были раньше, и почему не видели, что творится с их сыном у них прямо под носом?  
— О, — сказал он, и улыбнулся так, как никогда не улыбнулся бы перед журналистами. — Понимаешь ли, мой отец всегда твердо придерживался того мнения, что каждый должен преодолевать свои трудности самостоятельно. Естественно, это относилось и ко мне. Вполне возможно, что даже в первую очередь ко мне. Его попросту не интересовало, как я справляюсь с чем бы то ни было... Ну а через некоторое время уже _мне_ было очень интересно посмотреть, как _справится_ он сам. И, скажем так — он не справился. А моя мать... Помнится, на людях она часто говорила, что просто не может жить без моего отца, хотя без меня жить была вполне способна. Как оказалось, она была права.  
И он взглянул прямо на меня — как-то особо проницательно, со значением. Если раньше я еще мог заблуждаться насчет того, что он не подозревает, что я уже и так вовсе не сидел на заднице ровно, а постарался навести о его семейной истории все справки, какие только оказалось возможным, то один этот его взгляд развеял иллюзию.  
Не то чтобы я узнал действительно много про Вейдтов, но того, что узнал, оказалось достаточно для общей картины. Там всегда были очень крупные, просто гигантские деньги — а еще темная история с бегством из Германии в США целого клана, незадолго перед тем, как Третьему рейху пришел конец, обширные связи с американскими капитанами индустрии и активное предпринимательство как довольно очевидное прикрытие и своего рода «индульгенция», жизнь на широкую ногу — и махинации, мутные сделки, подозрительные знакомства, тайные, но не слишком тщательно скрываемые беспорядочные сексуальные связи, скандалы, измены, самоубийства.  
И, зная все это, я смотрел на Адриана, который вышел из этого форменного змеиного гнезда (а точнее говоря, остался последним из них всех), и поневоле диву давался: как он, после всего этого, все же ухитрился сделаться, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд, таким образцово, чисто по-американски респектабельным — и это невзирая на некоторые из его собственных особенностей и образ жизни.  
И пусть даже мало кто — собственно, вообще никто — не видел, что было спрятано за этим фасадом. Не видел, например, как иногда, изредка, немного отчужденный взгляд Адриана делался скорее пустым, и как он мог до белизны стискивать собственные пальцы, когда у него не получалось вовремя выдернуть себя из своих же мыслей. И никто не мог бы предположить, что иногда он может среди ночи вдруг оказываться стоящим столбом где-нибудь на своей кухне, голым, понятия не имея, что он там делает и как там очутился, и что после этого его нужно вести обратно в постель, осторожно, как лунатика.  
И при этом одно у него превратилось в манию — «никогда не давать слабину». Он действительно бы скорее умер, чем признал, что Озимандиас — совсем не такой уж неуязвимый и всесильный; это уж точно. Так что еще и поэтому ему было так важно убирать со своей дороги всех, в ком он только видел угрозу. И не надо было очень глубоко копать, чтобы убедиться, что он всегда мстил всем своим врагам и обидчикам, и мстил страшно, и приложил руку в том числе и к тому, что кое-кто из его собственной семьи пропал бесследно и навсегда. Убивать для этого ему не понадобилось — зачем, если есть некоторые психиатрические больницы с не вполне безупречной репутацией, откуда люди не выходят, а все прочее можно устроить. Может, он просто считал, что кое для кого и смерти будет мало. Но все это было тонко, умно, крайне жестоко и совершенно в его духе. С одной стороны.  
А с другой — надо было быть слепым, чтобы не увидеть, что он отчаянно борется, и что эту борьбу ему навязали еще в начале жизни, в отличие от его крестового похода с «Хранителями». А то, что за закрытостью, практичностью, холодностью, неописуемой опытностью и всем прочим у него все равно проскальзывали доверчивость и нежность — так и я сам с какого-то момента скорее пустил бы себе пулю в башку, чем причинил ему боль. И пусть это было и обманчиво, но все равно иной раз я на него смотрел и думал — как можно причинить вред такому, как он? Это же почти все равно что пнуть ребенка.  
Мы все в той или иной мере состоим из противоположностей. Совершаем мерзкие поступки, о которых потом жалеем всю жизнь, только из-за того, что в нас говорит потребность в принятии и любви. Ну или же в большей степени эгоцентризм и тяга к агрессии — у кого как.  
Хуже всего — когда всякая дрянь перемешивается в тебе с тем, что могло бы быть самым лучшим и самым чистым, так, что ты сам уже не можешь отделить одно от другого и не всегда понимаешь, где на самом деле проходит граница. И некоторым людям иногда бывает просто необходимо, чтобы их останавливали — словами, кулаком, пулей — неважно, — и я всегда знал их повадки лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, потому что и сам такой.  
Так или иначе, но иногда тебе все-таки просто невероятно везет, когда женщина, которой ты однажды причинил боль, находит какую-то невообразимую причину, чтобы дать тебе второй шанс. Но, поскольку ты — это ты, то нельзя ее осуждать, если ей не захочется проверять, как долго ты на этот раз сможешь держать себя (или что-то в себе, с чем никому не пожелаешь столкнуться) под контролем. Мать Лори не захотела.  
И после всего этого бывает очень легко окончательно прийти к выводу, что любовь — это херня, понятие, которое человечество придумало, чтобы обозначать то, что люди вечно хотят, но не могут получить. Фантазия, которой все мы увлекаемся в какой-то период жизни, и бываем очень разочарованы, когда она, как и все фантазии, развеивается. Можно хотеть человека, который так же хочет тебя, и можно быть с ним вместе и какое-то время считать себя счастливым, но потом, рано или поздно, это уходит. Все всегда уходит.  
А Адриан, хотя и мало что мне рассказывал, но и непохоже, что по-настоящему заботился что-либо от меня скрывать (а уж это он умел). Так что я знал, что рядом с ним никто не задерживается, что близкие к нему люди стабильно куда-то исчезают, если не мрут, на протяжении всей его жизни. А он тем временем все строит какое-то свое «царство», почти ни на кого не обращая внимания, живет погруженным в какой-то свой миф, лично сочиняет легенду о самом себе — и главным образом для самого себя. При всем старании было бы невозможно выдумать имя, более оторванное от реальности, реальной жизни и от всего того в ней, с чем он был неспособен примириться, что он скрывал, и что, в конечном итоге, и делало его именно тем, кем он был.  
И во все это я влез по уши, совершенно сознательно, понимая, что однажды моя близость к Адриану, эта наша связь может очень крупно выйти мне боком, хотя и невозможно предугадать, как; может оказаться просто опасной. Но я-то всю жизнь лез именно туда, куда практически никто бы не полез ни за какие деньги; и ничему не приходится удивляться, если ты принципиально послал к черту «нормальное», спокойное существование — это я усвоил еще давным-давно. Кто-то любит говорить — «Судьба», а я всегда считал, что «судьба» — это не иначе как всего лишь такой розыгрыш, который ты подстраиваешь сам себе. Сколько раз за свою жизнь люди повторяют: «Никогда и ни за что», и сами верят в это, а потом идут и совершают те самые вещи, саму возможность которых яростно отрицали. Парадокс. Вечная шутка.  
И скажу банальность, но смех настолько же вечен, насколько и само человечество. Другая такая же неуничтожимая вещь — наверное, только любовь, хотя по-настоящему умеет любить очень мало кто из нас. Но мы все же пытаемся: кому не хочется стать частью чего-то вечного.  
Может, кое-кто из нас этого и не заслуживает, вполне возможно, что единственное, чего некоторые стоят — это чтобы про них забыли раз и навсегда. Никогда не притворялся, будто я не отношусь к таким людям, и не собираюсь притворяться до самого конца. А в конце, не быть с отвращением выкинутым из памяти всех, кто тебя знал — для таких, как я уже крупная победа, какой бы запоздалой она ни была.  
Я сам говорил, что каждый однажды получает по заслугам — за все, что невозможно взять назад, а шансы «получить по заслугам» серьезно увеличиваются, если ваши пути пересеклись с абсолютно безжалостным человеком, который не умеет ни забывать, ни прощать, а я как раз знал одного такого, принадлежащего к категории людей, которые хотят быть, что называется, великими, и оставлять след в жизни всех, кого встречают — и в каком-то смысле им это вполне удается, но только в конце после себя они оставляют одни руины — как Озимандиас. И ни он, то есть, Адриан, ни я не высказывали вслух эту мысль, но в душе мы оба считали, что только оказавшись на руинах, человечество не сможет больше придумать, за что воевать.  
Это слишком укоренено в нас всех, как и мрачные ритуалы, которые, если вдуматься, одинаково входят и в военную, и в мирную жизнь — закончить битву, почтить своих героев, пойти домой.  
Я сам не герой, но многократно смог оценить отвратительность и бессмысленность похорон с военными почестями — которые в свое время устроят и мне, и хорошо, что мне будет уже слишком все равно. Но возможно, что на самом деле совсем не все равно будет кое-кому из тех, кто на них придет.  
Чем больше я с некоторых пор думал об Адриане, тем больше становился практически уверен, что он наверняка окажется одним из тех, кто в один прекрасный день будет стоять, заглядывая в мою свежевыкопанную могилу. И тогда, конечно, и для него, и для нас обоих, тоже будет уже слишком поздно — поздно для чего бы то ни было. Но едва ли в этот момент это будет его серьезно волновать: он ведь чем дальше, тем все больше «Озимандиас», а это значит «человек, у которого нет слабостей»; хотя, с другой стороны — кто знает.  
Но он наверняка будет присутствовать там, на этой наводящей тоску церемонии, с совершенно одинаковым лицом — и если меня сведет в могилу рак, и если в эту могилу меня столкнет он сам.  
Сыграть над кем-то свою самую последнюю шутку уже из могилы должно быть слабоватым утешением, но, по крайней мере, напоследок она может получиться даже не такая уж и скверная — на удивление.  
Еще никто ни с кем не разговаривал после своей смерти, но ему, я думаю, не придется сильно напрягать воображение, чтобы лишний раз воскресить в своей памяти меня и понять, что, наверное, я мог бы ему сказать что-то вроде этого: что бы ты уже ни натворил, и что бы ты ни собрался творить (и с самим собой тоже) дальше — если меня нет, и уже никогда не будет рядом, то это может только означать, что я бы все равно ничем не сумел здесь помочь при всем своем желании. Но — если это хотя бы что-то меняет, — ты можешь вспомнить все, чем я для тебя был, и я все равно здесь, с тобой, навсегда в твоей памяти; и, как ни невероятно это звучит, но я победил. 


End file.
